You and Me
by camscavie
Summary: A bit AU. Calleigh and Natalia are half-sisters and they share a house, btw. Speed never died, he's well & alive. Multi-chapter of fluff on Hiphuggers w Natalia who wont be a third wheel . Starts at Season 8 episode "In The Wind".
1. Breakfast

Natalia wakes up a little more late than usual today. Normally, she'd be the one to prepare coffee and even breakfast if her gut's feeling Calleigh wont mind to give her a turn at cooking. Calleigh, the petite blond, southern raised, and way-too-loving older sister, insists on making it for them herself. "_The last time you tried to make sausage burgers, it was way too salty, and boy was still raw and bloody on the inside." s_he teased, giggling. "_That means I'll have to be your mother from now on, alright?" _She placed her hand on Nat's bare, tanned shoulder, and continued on to preparing their morning meal.

She gets out of bed, makes coffee, then showers. But while walking like a lazy little girl rubbing her eyes on her way to the bathroom, she notices that Calleigh's door is open. She wonders why. Curious of why Cal didn't make the coffee if she was the one to wake up first, she peaks one eye though the open 5 inch gap, enough to catch a full glimpse of her bed. She sees a familiar tan, muscular man, with buzzed hair, sitting upright, half naked, and his white tank top laid scattered on the floor. And sitting on him was who else but big sis.

It's Eric Delko. _But I thought they broke up,_ she mouthed to herself.

Not wanting to be caught, she cautiously tip toes away from the door and makes her way to the bathroom with confused thoughts running around her head.

"I'll make coffee." Calleigh smiles, running her finger through Eric's chest in a swift movement, who's lying down and on the phone. But she wouldn't have to course, Surely Natalia already managed to do that, she thought.

"Hey." Natalia was sipping on her coffee. A bowl of honey corn flakes just inches from her cup. "Good mornin'!" she greeted back on her way to the kitchen. Natalia replies with a smile.

A minute later, awkward silence was in the air. Calleigh in suspicion on Natalia's unusual, quiet behavior. That she new he was here. "Saw you and Eric". She leaned by the counter and lets out a small laugh.

"It's complicated."

"And confusing." Natalia, having dated Eric before, is well aware of Eric's emotional issues, personal or something else. Calleigh, the girl he fell for. The girl who he himself said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Natalia was the only one besides Calleigh and Eric who knew about the break up that seemed impossible. And after Eric's revelations to his therapist, how could his recurring feelings for Calleigh possible not resurface. Calleigh felt the same way too. They're like a rubber band. That cliché metaphor when two people try their best to pull apart from each other, but finds their way back together again no matter what.

**Hi guys sorry the first chapter was kinda short. This my first story in a long time.**


	2. Calleigh Two Point Oh

In the DNA lab, Natalia's working on a sample Eric and Speed collected from the crime scene earlier. Chuck Philips, a college basketball star allegedly committed suicide in the team's lockeroom the night his school gave away the championship title in the dying seconds. Alexx's report on time of death, three hours after the game ended, plus press conferences, and clean ups. Constant costly mistakes and inability to hit clutch shots, his growing reputation as a choker is now on a high. Both on court… and literally. "Hm. A college version of Lebron James" she whispered to herself.

"You can say that again" Eric chuckled. Natalia unaware of him even coming into the room, "Geez how long have you been here? Didn't even notice you!"

"Maybe your hearing aid's malfunctioning?"

"That or you just recently attended James Bond Spy School" Eric laughed, "Very funny. So…you got anything?"

"Actually, yes, Speed swabbed some samples on several the portions above the knot and I managed to get some evidence. Ran it against our vic mini Lebron, that was no use results came in negative, so I'm running it through CODIS right now." The two were focused on the computer screen.

Eric switching his focus to Natalia, "What are you smiling at?"

"Oh nothing. Just…can't wait for my CSI level promotion" she said with a big fat grin.

"Okaaay. But you're a little too enthusiastic don't you think?" Eric chuckles.

"Been noticing it the whole day. Don't worry though, it IS also your birthday, we'll give you this one." he teased.

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"Nothing" he smirked.

Finally they hear beeps and shifts their focus back to the computer.

"Robert Ercito"

Eric writes down the man's address. "Okay, thanks Nat." He exits the room and walks across the hall where Calleigh's standing.

"Shoot" she said

"Okay uh, we got Robert Ercito. His DNA was found in some parts of the rope. Though the guy's clean. No criminal history." he quickly changes the subject "So Natalia's a ball of energy huh?"

She giggles "Why do you think, does she know?"

"I don't know let's just hope she doesn't. She just seems different."

"It's your fault." a husky voice enters the conversation.

"And why is that?" Calleigh demanded.

"She's now transforming into another Calleigh. Ever since she moved here her perkiness level's getting higher every year. Haha." he let out a quick chuckle "Calleigh 2.0."

She slaps his arm "Oh shut up, Tim."

The three of them shared a blending laugh and tried to catch a glimpse of Natalia from a distance here and there. They were all just one big family, really. Horatio the dad, Alexx the mom, Frank the…uncle? Then Eric, Calleigh, Natalia, Tim, Walter, Ryan, and Jesse. Dysfunctional but perfect.

"Alright I'm gonna get Wolfe then have this guy in for questioning. I'll see you guys later."

Hours past and the end of today's work came, they all met up like they planned except for Alexx who was skipping the first part of the surprise party to go home to her kids (but will join them later on) and Horatio who was in the café already. They stood by Nat's hummer and waited until she came out. There they see her walking down the steps while looking into her purse to get her keys. Finally she looks up and a group CSIs stood there looking like the coolest gang she's ever seen. Ryan and Walter with arms crossed, Eric with his usual smirk, Calleigh with her comforting stare leaning on the front bumper, and others leaning on the doors.

"Wha—what's this about?" her eyebrows raised to the fullest. "Am..am in trouble or something?"

"Chilaaax, girl, we just wanna go on a little ride wit cha." Walter said.

"Oh" _More like "Ohhhh"_ she thought. She knows where this is getting at. "But how are we supposed to fit?"

"We got it all planned out. The two big dudes right here," Calleigh pointed both her fingers to Frank and Walter.

"Heeyy!" They whined.

"will be in the front seats. Eric, Jesse, and I at the back. And you and the rest at the very back." she continued. _You and Eric, huh. Bet you guy'll sit next to each other. Like the team hasn't started noticing _she thought again.

**I know what you're thinking, there's a lot of them haha. these characters together are actually my dream CSI miami team and sorry if they seem kinda OCC, I wanted to drag them a little away from the usual seriousness for a change. What happens next will be in the next chapter. please review and let me know what you think! :) **


	3. Badass

**So here's what happens next! :)**

"So _this_ is what you mean by 'we', Eric." Natalia said. The group sat in the hummer for a fifteen minute drive from the lab to the beach. Frank was on the wheel.

"Yes, mam." he and Calleigh shared a smile, and while those who saw them shared faces.

"Alright, kids." Frank took their attention. "Here we are, let me just find a parking spot." Romartico Café, one of the exclusive places by the beach. The place was empty and almost looked isolated, like they rented the place, she thought. They did. As they got out of the vehicle, they walked towards the entrance, passing by Horatio's Hummer. "Horatio's here." Natalia looked at Calleigh, and she bounced her eyebrows in reply.

"Hey, hold on a sec" Ryan softly grabbed on of her arms then reached for something under his suit. He pulls out a yellow handkerchief and grins at her. "Turn around." he said.

"Oh come on guys, as if I have no idea what's about to happen." Natalia crossed her arms.

"Ha. Well you see, the thing is, you don't" Tim answered, leaning on one of the pillars on the café's classy front porch.

Eric opened the door, while Ryan guided Natalia with his hand on her shoulder. The rest followed. Romartico Café's walls were all made of glass. People on the outside could see the people inside. But in this case, the lights were off. The café's indoor dining area was quite small. Just around ten to fifteen tables. Everything else was at the resto's private portion of the beach, which would normally be filled with tables, but not tonight. Just a big round one enough for all of them.

Ryan left Natalia in a spot and regrouped with the other. "Guys" Natalia said trying to get a reply from anyone one of them. The lights were still off in the indoor area and sun is setting outside, leaving only a low level of light to come in. But enough for the gang to prepare into their positions. Horatio looked to the direction of the lone present waiter standing by the light switch and nodded. He approached Natalia's back and laid his fingers on the blindfold causing her to flinch. He takes it off slowly.

Same as she was blindfolded, she could only see darkness. Then the golden colored lights went on shinning on the marble floor and the faces of her colleagues. "HAPPY PROMOTION AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they cheered.

Horatio was chuckling behind her. Natalia trying to soak up the moment, admiring the customized cake in front of her. A photo of her, Calleigh and Horatio on her first day at the MDPD lab was icing-printed on the flat top, while the sides depicted the strip glass walls of the lab. She turns around to Horatio, "Happy Birthday" he greeted, "and Happy Promotion" he said it like he would with his witty one-liners at crime scenes.

Everyone was hovering around the cake, not to mention Walter. Natalia held to one of Calleigh's arm and pulled the two of them away from the group and settled at the back of the room with a beautiful view of the shore.

"Thank you" she said. "You're amazing"

"Don't just thank me, thank the guys" Calleigh smiled.

"I will, surely, don't worry. I love you"

"Love you too" she replied with her notorious accent.

Three-fourth a cake and who knows how many bottles of wine later, it was well dark outside, windy too, a few grains of sand were whizzing through the air and into their eyes. So they decided to take this party inside. A bunch of them were drunk, Nat, Ryan, Walter, and Tim, Jesse's half-way there. Horatio, Calleigh and Eric were taking it easy. Frank indulging some quality beer by the bar, and Alexx casually sipping her second glass.

"Hey Horatio, are you willing to take these kids home by the end of the night?" she began to joke. "I mean, come on. Imagine the whole cast of Jersey Shore cramped together in your Hummer."

Horatio replied with a rare laugh "Well, Alexx, if I can manage a herd of Mala Noches, for sure I'll be fine with these monkeys." he assured her.

Meanwhile, most of them were too preoccupied with Ryan's corny cop jokes to notice Eric and Calleigh leave the room. The two of them set out at the back porch to delight themselves of the soothing breeze.

"Quite a party you planned" he started.

"What are you talking about, you guys have as much to do with this as I have"

"Okay, yes, but that doesn't change the fact that you just might be the most badass sister slash mother in the world." Eric flirted, desperately setting the mood.

"Hey!" she focused her eyes at him. "I'm not that old."

"I didn't say anything" he said with his hands up. She sighed and giggled. "You really are" Calleigh was beginning to feel flattered. You know what, maybe she is the most badass sister in the world…if you take out the motherly aspects of her personality. She's very proud of Natalia, of what she's achieved through the years. Their relationship when they were younger were far more different than their relationship now. When Natalia got assigned to the MDPD lab, the two of them couldn't ask for a better opportunity for them to become a family again. Now they're inseparable, stronger than ever.

"Thanks" she said. Leaning towards Eric's direction, she placed a hand on Eric's jaw and pulled closer to place a soft kiss on his lips. At this point, she didn't care whether someone saw them or not. Neither did Eric.

**Please review :) I know there's not much hiphuggers in it but this story is 50% DuVista and 50% CalEric. i'll try my best to write them equally :)**


	4. She's Got Empty Hands

Eric's POV

It's the morning after Natalia's party, I only drank a few and so I felt fine compared to the others, I suspect. First thing I did was glance at my alarm clock. I'm eight minutes early. Good. Then I got back into a comfy position and kept my eyes shut at least until the alarm goes off. I wasn't tired enough to fall back asleep, so I contemplated on something else. Something that happened last night that I can remember so clearly.

_"Thanks" she said. I could see the contentment in her eyes, for the first time in a long time. I felt like she was really happy in the moment, I wouldn't wanna take a chance to spoil it with my recent wanting for her. Looking out to as far as I can to the Atlantic, I noticed in the corner of my eye, she was moving closer to me. She took a half step and placed her hand to my cheek. Calleigh's hands…hands that have held countless of types of guns, rifle or revolver. Hands that are tougher than any other woman I know. But away from that, they are the sweetest and most delicate hands you could ever touch. _

I opened my eyes, and glared at the sealing. _Our lips touched. Boy, I never wanted to pull away. But it was a soft kiss. And I couldn't complain. If only the feeling I felt at that moment would last forever. _BEEP BEEP BEEP, the horrid tone of the alarm instantly snapped me out of this daydream. I slammed my arm down to the machine and my wrist managed to shut it off. Stretching my body as far as I could, I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

Calleigh's POV

Natalia and I got out of her Hummer. I left mine at my private parking spot in the MDPD's parking lot the night before as we all rode on her's en route to Romartico.

As we stepped out of the elevator, the first thing we saw was Wolfe by the front desk, his face leaning on his fist. "Did you have a good morning, Ryan?" Natalia teased.

"What do _you_ think?" he mumbled.

Having no time for these unnecessary conversations I greeted both of them goodbye, "Don't hesitate to tell me if you get something new on the Chuck Philips case, alright?" I really had no obligations in the case except for keeping an eye on it. No shots were fired, and so my ballistics lab can rest for awhile. Thus, this is the only case that's in our hands right now, it has been a very rare crimeless week. Not that I'm complaining. I expect more, but I'd rather have it stay this way. The only thing left to do is…hm I actually don't know. Walter, Horatio, and Jesse are not in the lab. Natalia and Wolfe are, but no job to do there. So either Eric and the suspect Robert Ercito or do a check-up session with my guns at my lab…Eric. So I changed my route and headed for the interrogation room at homicide.

I hadn't forgotten last night. What I did. Of course I hadn't, I know for a fact that it was real, that I wasn't out of character or God forbid, drunk.

I opened the door to the office, and walked pass by Frank's cubicle. "Hey" I greeted.

"Hey, Cal. Our suspect is in there with Eric" he pointed to the closed room across the walk way. "Horatio'll come over in a few."

"Okay" I smiled and made my way to lean on the wall just outside interrogation. I watched Eric with the guy, he handed a few evidence papers, and discussed it with him with such composure. I managed to catch his eye, not I was intending to. He gave me small smile, and then focused back to Robert Ercito.

About a minute later, he stood up from his seat and exited the room. "Calleigh" he said. "H" I looked behind and was slightly startled to see Horatio standing a couple of feet behind me.

"So what do we have, Eric?"

"He insisted that he had nothing to with it."

"Did he…"

"Yeah" Eric crossed him arms. "But hear this, he did tell me his own recent plans to hang himself. Apparently, he is a recent divorcee, lost custody of his little girl. Other than that, he said this to me," he uncrossed his arms and reached for the papers clipped under his right shoulder. "and I quote…_I'm just a janitor man, I have no future. I lost my daughter. And with my low as hell salary, I can't even take proper care of myself." _I could imagine how the man might've said it to Eric.

"Hm. I see." The three of us then glimpsed at the man. "Eric, have any one of the team that's available to talk to Mr. Ercito's closest co-workers will ya…let's see if his story checks out."

"Sure, H."

"Hey, what about me," I looked at Horatio.

"Well, Calleigh, at this point we have no jobs for you to do…so try your best to assist the others, okay?" he said. Well this is just great.

"Okay" I said. I think they sensed my disappointed tone. Anyhoo, I walked out of homicide and headed back to the lab.

Eric's POV

Calleigh walked away disappointed. But after this I'm planning to request her assistance with Ercito's co-workers, hopefully that will please her at least. I smirked at her direction and totally forgot Horatio's presence in front of me.

"You really care about her, do you?" he caught back my attention.

"Yeah, H. She just…means so much to me, you know?"

"I see" he looked out the building's windows. "Then why don't you let her go with you to the school arena?"

I chuckled. "I'm one step ahead of you, H. Besides, you should have told that to me awhile ago when she was still here. Why the sudden change of mind?"

"I don't know, Eric." he smiled and patted my shoulder. "For the both of you. I saw last night." He walked away and left the room, not needing a reply from me.

**Eric, Calleigh and Wolfe will ask around the arena and its offices...more action between the two of them in the next chapter :)**


	5. Speedle In The Middle

Eric headed back to the lab, Wolfe and Jesse are out, so he set out to the trace lab. Tim turned his head with the increasing sounds of footsteps, he was sorting out the scattered lab supplies from recent cases. Eric leaned on the island table with both hands, Tim waiting for him to open his mouth, whilst opening and closing drawers.

"I'm heading to the university arena to question the suspect's closest peers" he started, observing Tim, one hand on a handle, and another on a ruler. "H wanted you come with me" he lied, trying to get his fullest attention.

Speed opened another drawer and placed in it the ruler that he was holding, and then simultaneously closed both open drawers with both hands. "It's your lucky day" he finally spoke and faced Eric. "Come on, what are you waiting for, didn't you see me just finish?" he chuckled, Eric chuckling back. They both walked out of the room.

"Oh, and uh, we're gonna pick something up at ballistics if you don't mind."

"Ooooh" Speed said sarcastically. "Don't you mean someone?" he smirked.

"Yeah. Right."

Speed's POV

So we made our way to ballistics for this is something or someone. We passed by the lab, apparently what he was look for wasn't there, so he continued to walk, and I followed. As the both of us travelled through the hallway leading to the range, Eric began to walk a faster pace, leaving me a good four feet behind him once he pushed open the glass door. Yeah…this is definitely a someone. Who else but Calleigh would Eric be this excited for. Just the thought of her on the way here has got him to forget my presence. He was mouthing things and smirking along with it.

"Hey" he loudly greeted behind her. Calleigh was shooting a few rounds, I don't know why, but is that even a question. She turned her head to the two of us, turned on the safety switch, and placed down the nine millimeter.

"Hey, you guys need me?" she removed the ear muffs over her head.

"Yeah, we do"

"Great!" she grinned her usual, notorious grin with matching accent.

Eric chuckled. "Cool"

"Yeah, _cool_, anyway, this guy over here has been acting like a kid about to get his candy on the way here, so…" I interrupted their stares at each other.

Eric elbowed me, while Calleigh giggled.

Calleigh gathered her things and we left the building. As we approached the Hummer, she said "So what about the others?"

I looked at Eric, who clearly was the one she was speaking to. "Uh, I don't know." He said, opening the driver's side door. Before I could even look back at Calleigh, she already got ahead of me to the front passenger seat. _Sneaky girl…with obvious intentions_ I thought to myself. She shut the door and I eyed her though the super dark tint of the Hummer as I walked pass her window. The backseat, it is. Eric turned on the ignition as I fastened my seatbelt.

Calleigh's POV

Eric drove the Hummer to the school downtown, the drive only took ten minutes, nothing more. The traffic was fine, it was just after the end of lunch hour, when everybody already got back to their jobs.

The afternoon sunshine of Miami beamed though the windshield and into the mine and Eric's faces. His hands firmly on the wheel, Tim was at behind me doing…I don't really know or mind to care, and I was leaning and looking out the window. I saw at the corner of my eye Eric taking a glance at me, I tried not to notice and ignored him.

"You okay, Cal?" he asked. I can sense and hear Speed behind me sit up from his slouch, all interested.

"I'm fine."

He focused back to the road and turned left to the parking entrance. The turn made me sit upright away from the door. Eric picked a spot near the entrance. No event or game was taking place, though the classes were still ongoing. Nevertheless, he managed to park a pretty good spot.

An hour and a half later, Eric called Horatio and the three headed back to the lab. Speed separated from Calleigh and Eric, the two explained to Horatio. They managed to get some results, but nothing that special. Though from what they got, the suspect checks out with his depression claim.

"Okay" Horatio said.

"You need anything else?" Calleigh offered.

"No, nothing else." He smiled at her. "Thanks you two." and he left the two.

"Alright" she mumbled to herself, looking down.

Eric stood beside her, thinking of what to do next. Calleigh looked away from the floor and then to Eric. "So"

"So.." he replied. There was a short awkward silence in between them.

"You and Natalia got plans after?"

"No, no. The yoosh"

"Oh" he smiled. "So you won't aim a gun at me if I ask you out to dinner tonight?"

She stared into his eyes and sighed, "Eric….". _I'd love to,_ she thought. This is her chance. It's undeniable, her love for him. And she's well aware of what he feels too. Though she always wondered why they never got to fix _this. _Not wanting to give him the wrong impression, she had to give him an answer. The shook herself away from all the thinking, and held her hands out saying "Sure" she smiled.

Eric let out gasping laugh, "Great! Great…so uh shall I pick you up after dismissal?"

"Yeah…I guess I'll see you later" she said.

**sorry I had to cut it short anyhow please let me know what you think!**


End file.
